The Mercenary and The Prince
by SasukeU16
Summary: It was the second year of the smash tournament, Marth had received an invite back, he couldn't wait to see Roy yet he found out he was replaced by a guy named Ike, Marth was placed in the same room as Ike, Feelings for Roy might be change.
1. Arrival

It was the second year of the super smash tournament, Marth was excited when he received an invite back to the mansion it took place, He couldn't wait to see the boy he met last year,Roy. They had started a thing, The invite had instructed him to arrive tomorrow for it was arrival ceremony.

Marth had arrived late at night, He assumed the other had gotten here earlier than him. He walked through the door with his bag of stuff he would need, one of the maids who worked there took his bag taking it to his room. He walked down the hall searching for his familiar friend and long distant lover, Roy.

*Come on where are you?* He thought before running into someone.

"I-I'm sorry." He said looking up at the person he ran into, He had blue hair and he was a swordsmen.

The man said nothing and walked off, Marth just shrugged it off and got up off the floor, He thought he must have been one of those bad seeds you get in events like this.

"Hey Marth, Nice to see you back here again."

Marth turned to see it was the blonde haired elf, Link. He smiled warmly at Link.

"Same with you Link, Did Zelda return with you?" Marth asks.

"Yeah, Ganondorf's back too..." Link replies not happy about that.

"So...H-Have you seen Roy around?" Marth questions.

"You haven't heard?" Link replies.

"What?" Marth replies.

"Roy didn't get an invite back...He was replaced with Ike." Link answers.

"Who's Ike?" Marth asks.

"The person you just ran into, That is Ike. Sorry to cut this short Marth but...I have to go, I've gotta see how Zelda's settling in, I'll see you in the cafeteria." Link says walking off leaving the blue haired boy alone.

Marth wandered down the halls, He immediately found his room which was 208, He entered and looked around there was two beds like usual, His bag was on his bed and the other bag was on the floor it seemed his roommate was done packing and was probably out mingling, Marth went to his side and opened his bag beginning to put things away

"So...your my roommate."

Marth turned to see it was the same guy as before, Ike. Ike was standing in the bathroom door frame, He was shirtless and brushing his teeth. Marth blushed slightly at the sight.

"Y-Yes, I'm your roommate...Ike, I'm Marth, It's nice to meet you." Marth says moving over to him, He reaches hand out to shake Ike's hand.

Ike shakes his hand with no expression on his face, Marth pulled away and put his hands behind his back and moved back to his bed to continue what he was doing.

Ike goes back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth, He came back out and put a shirt about ready to go out the door only to stop.

"Hurry up and finish unpacking, We can go together." Ike says.

Marth finished his unpacking, He looks up at Ike and smiles before stepping out of their room together heading to the cafeteria where the ceremony would take place.


	2. Ceromony

Ike and Marth made their way down to the cafeteria, Marth looked around observing the scene, It seemed some returned like Samus, Pikachu, Jiggly Puff, Peach, Mario and his gang, Fox and Falco as well as some others who are new competitors.

Marth snapped back into reality when he saw Ike had walked off, They had just met but Marth felt he should stay close to the boy. Marth went and sat next to Ike.

"H-Hey Ike, Since your new would you by chance know who the other new people?" Marth asks out of curiosity.

"The one with Fox and Falco is Wolf, The one with Mario is Wario, Diddy Kong, the Pokemon is Lucario, theirs Pokemon trainer, the man is Snake he's really creepy...Angel boy is Pit, blonde little boy is Lucas, Olimar and Pikmin, the big penguin is King Dedede and last is Sonic." Ike answers.

Marth looks around he gets interrupted when Peach walks up greeting them.

"Hello Marth nice to see you again."

"Princess." Marth replies.

"Hello sir, I'm Princess Peach and who may you be, Cutie?" Peach asks.

"...Ike...And shouldn't you be calling your boyfriend, Mario. Cutie?" Ike questions a bit annoyed.

"He's not my boyfriend...Anyway may I sit with you?" Peach asks.

"I don't care." Ike replies.

"I-Ike, Be more nicer to the princess." Marth whispers.

Ike looks at him instead of arguing he sighs and turns back to the princess.

"Yes, you can...I'm sorry about my tone with you it's just I'm not used to meeting people really..." Ike says.

Peach sits down with a small smile.

"It's fine, I forgive you." Peach replies.

Everyone goes quiet when Master Hand and Crazy Hand come out to greet them and get the arrival going.

"Hello everyone it's quiet lovely you all could make it here tonight, As you know I am Master Hand and this is my brother Crazy Hand." Master hand greets.

"I hope everyone here has a great time, Master Hand and I will be naming the returning, new competitors and the people who didn't come back." Crazy Hand says.

"Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Pikachu, JigglyPuff, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Ness, Ice Climbers, Captain Falcon,Princess Zelda, Ganondorf, Link, Game and Watch, Samus Aran and Marth. Welcome back." Master Hand greets.

"New comers, Wario, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Lucario, Pokémon Trainer, Wolf O'Donnell, Lucas, Snake, Rob, Sonic, Pit, Olimar and Ike welcome to the Smash event, We're glad to have you." Crazy Hand says.

"Lastly to those who didn't return, Mew two, Pichu and Roy. I hope this year will be a wonderful year to make friends and win. Our first match will be tomorrow, Have a good night." Master Hand says leaving with Crazy Hand.

Marth sighed, Ike looked over to the sighing Prince wondering what was his problem but he didn't say anything, Peach just sat there observing the crowd. Marth got up from his seat.

"I'm going back to the room, Have a good night you guys." Marth says with a small smile.

"Oh Marth, Why don't you want to stay?" Peach asks.

"I'm tired and I want to get a good night's rest." Marth replies leaving.

Marth got to his room and immediately sat down, He looked around the room he sighed, he hoped that this year would be wonderful, but he missed Roy. There was a knock on the door, Marth got up and went over it was one of the maids telling him that there was a phone call for him.

He left his room walking down the hall going to the phones, He picked it up and spoke with a "hello."

"Marthy, I'm so happy to talk to you, I miss you honey." Roy spoke.

"Oh Roy, It's good to hear your voice, I miss you too." Marth replied.

"I wish I could see you...I hope you have a good time there and kick some ass, I will call you again in a week or two, I love you Marth, Don't forget that." Roy says.

"I love you too, I talk to you then." Marth replies.

The phone call ended, He turned to leave only to see Ike was standing there.

"Let's go to our room Marth, We should get some sleep we have long days ahead of us..." Ike says.

Marth nods in agreement, The two walk off to their room they enter and separate going to their beds going to sleep.


	3. Battling Feelings

The match for the next days went on, Ike and Marth hadn't been called to fight in matches for about 3 weeks so they had time to bond, It was a quiet day in the mansion, Ike was sitting in the room reading a book, the door opened and Marth ran into the room.

"Ike!" Marth shouts happily.

"What is it Marth?" Ike asks not looking up from his book.

"We finally get to fight in a match day, we're on a team together isn't that great, Ike?" Marth asks glomping the blue haired boy hugging him happily.

"Yeah, now can you get off me I was reading, Marth…" Ike says hiding a slight blush that crept on his face when the blue haired prince hugged him.

"Oh right…I'm sorry Ike, We need to go down to the arena now though..." Marth replies letting go standing up straight running a hand through his hair embarrassed.

Ike says nothing and closes his book he walks out with Marth they two boys didn't talk all the way there, once they had gotten to the arena they saw their opponents it was Fox and Wolf.

They had some extra time, Marth sat at the picnic table with Fox, It was awkward because Fox didn't really speak much so he just at quietly. Ike went over to his friend who he immediately became friends with the first day.

Wolf looked over to his silent friend, He saw Ike was troubled, He sighed.

"Come on, Ike. Talk to me." Wolf says.

"What?" Ike questions.

"You seem troubled…Let me guess it's about your blue haired friend isn't it?" Wolf asks.

"Yeah…I know it's only been a couple of weeks but it seems I have fallen for the prince but I can't do anything about it…" Ike says with a sigh.

"What makes you think you can't, Boy?" Wolf asks.

"Because Marth has someone that's why." Ike replies.

"Have you ever thought that your friend must feel the same?" Wolf says.

"No I haven't…" Ike says glancing over quickly to Marth who seemed bored.

"Talk to him after this match, my friend.' Wolf replies.

"Thank you for helping me, I might take your advice." Ike says.

Master hand came out to greet them, Marth and Fox walked over to where Ike and Wolf were. Master explained the rules. He left the arena going to the top to watch.

Ike and Marth walk to their end of the area, Fox and Wolf get into stance.

"Let's win this, Ike." Marth says giving a warm smile.

The battle begins, they throw attacks each getting hit and receive blows, and the fight goes on for a half hour, Ike managed to get Wolf out of the match all that was left is Fox.

"Stay back, I got this." Marth says.

"You sure about that?" Ike replies.

"Of course." Marth replies leaving Ike without listening to what he was going to say, Marth kept trying to land hits on Fox only Fox would mostly reflect it.

Marth jumped back panting, He growled under his breath sick of the battle not going his way, He didn't want to lose, and He wanted to be the one to defeat Fox to show he could do it.

All of a sudden Fox came charging, Marth blocked his attack only for Fox to scratch him sending him to the ground, Marth winced at the pain.

At that sudden moment, Ike couldn't stay back, He jumped in attacking Fox furiously. He did his last attack defeating Fox, He turned to Marth reaching his hand out to help.

Marth ignores his gesture getting up brushing himself off, Master hand came out declaring Ike and Marth as the winner, Marth walked off, Ike followed returning to their room.

"Marth, what's wrong?" Ike questions.

"Why did you do that? I told you I can handle it yet you handled it yourself." Marth asks.

"Because, I thought you needed help, Fox was beating you." Ike replies.

"I thank you for helping me but…I wanted to be the one to kill him, I wanted to prove I can help in this partnership now it just proved that I'm a weak helpless prince who can't even fend for himself…" Marth says with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel that way Marth I know you're not weak and helpless. Please forgive me.….I just didn't want you hurt." Ike replies.

"I forgive you, I just want to know why you didn't want me hurt." Marth says.

Ike sighs and walks over to the blue haired prince.

"I know it's only been a few weeks and I know I shouldn't be saying this but…I love you, Marth." Ike says.


	4. Hard Feelings

The room went silent for a while, Ike looked at the prince waiting for a response, Marth looked at the floor and then at him. Marth opened his mouth but closed it he didn't know what to say, He knew he had feelings for the blue haired mercenary but he couldn't act on them for he was already in a relationship with Roy.

"Ike...I have feelings for you as well but I can't act on them..." Marth replies with a sigh.

"Yes you can, I know you have Roy but forget him, He's not here." Ike says as he wraps his arms around Marth pulling him close kissing him, Marth kissed him back wrapping his arms around Ike's neck.

Before the kiss could go any further, Marth pulls away from the blue haired boy.

"I can't do that to him..." Marth replies.

The room went quiet again, There was a knock on the door, Marth went to the door and answered it, It was Princess Peach.

"Princess, It's not a good time, I'm sorry but could you come back later?" Marth asks.

"This won't take long...Is Ike here?" Peach questions.

"I'm right here." Ike speaks up peeking his head out.

Marth moves away from the door, Ike stands by the door holding it open.

"Great, Ike I was wondering...Would you like to go out with me?" Peach asks with a small smile.

Ike looks back at Marth and back at the princess.

"Yes, I'd love too, Princess." Ike replies kissing the princess's cheek which made her blush like crazy.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, Ike." Peach says leaving.

Ike closed the door and looked back at Marth before turning to go to his bed.

Marth just stood quietly, Marth felt upset even though he thought he had no right to, He was still upset maybe even jealous that the Princess was gonna go out with Ike.

"There, Now you won't have to make a decision, Marth." Ike replies laying down on his bed facing the wall to go to sleep.

Ike stared at the wall instead of going to sleep, He thought about what had happened, He felt bad for doing that to Marth, accepting the princess's offer and then kissing her cheek right in front of the prince. He couldn't take it back either, He felt maybe he could get over his feelings by being distracted by Peach.

Marth went to his side and faced the wall as well, He stared at it, His heart felt torn into a million little pieces. He couldn't believe what had happen all tonight, first Ike told him he loved him then after Peach comes by and asks him out which he accepted, He now felt he hated the Princess deeply.


	5. Jealousy and Disspointing news

A couple of days had passed, Marth woke up he looked around to see Ike was already gone from the room, He sighed and got up yawned and went to his drawer to grab some clothes and went to the bath room to do his routine.

He grabbed his usual clothing, He finished his routine and left the room going down to the cafeteria, He looked around to see almost everyone was there. He looked and saw Ike and peach sitting at the table, Ike eating chicken and Peach just staring at him. Marth didn't feel like eating so he sat down at a table.

Marth not knowing, He sat next to Link his best friend. Link observed his friend who seemed gloomy, Link tapped Marth's shoulder.

"Marth, You've been acting like this for day, What's wrong?" Link asks.

"It's nothing...Don't worry about me, Link." Marth says giving a small smile.

"If you want to talk about it, go ahead. I'm here for you." Link replies before going back to eating his cereal.

Marth sighed and stared off, He watched Peach and Ike, He was disgusted by watching Peach flirt with the mercenary who just sat there, Why would she need to do that when she already had the man, Marth thought with a slight growl.

"They're disgusting together..." Marth mumbles.

"Ah I get it now, Your jealous." Link says with a smile.

"J-Jealous, What are you talking about, I'm not jealous!" Marth shouts.

The room went silent, Marth looked around the room he realized he said that all out loud, He blushed and ran off to his room embarrassed.

"I wonder what his problem is..." Peach says.

Ike says nothing, He looks across the table at his friend, Wolf who was giving him the eye. The eye that said "You need to make things right." Ike sighed before going back to eating like nothing ever happened.

Marth paced the room until there was a knock on the door, It was a maid telling him there was a call for him, Marth thanked her and walked out towards the phones.

"Hello?" Marth spoke.

"H-Hey Marth." Roy speaks up.

"Roy, It's so good to hear from you!" Marth shouted happily.

"Same..." Roy replied.

"What's wrong, Roy?" Marth asks.

"I'm sorry to do this over the phone but...I don't think I can be in a relationship with you." Roy says getting to the point.

"W-What are you serious, why?" Marth asks upset with what he was hearing from the red-haired boy.

"I love you but I've fallen in love with someone else, I'm sorry...But you should know that I've been seeing this person for a while, Please don't be mad, I needed to make this decision..." Roy explains.

"I get it, I'm sorry you had to do that, I should let you get back to that person." Marth replies about ready to hang up.

"I'll talk to you some time, good luck in the event." Roy says.

Marth says nothing and hangs up, He went back to his room. He saw Ike was sitting on his own bed reading, Ike stopped reading and faced Marth when he entered.


	6. Comfort

"Marth?" Ike starts to break the silence.

Marth was sitting on his bed facing the wall, He didn't answer the mercenary.

"Marth, Please talk to me." Ike says looking over at Marth looking at his back.

I'm so stupid…" Marth cries.

"What are you talking about?" Ike questions getting up from his bed walking over.

He sat down next to Marth, Marth didn't even bother to face him, Ike heard sobbing, it must have been Marth of course. Ike pulled Marth close to him holding him in his arms, Marth faced him and cried into his chest wrapping his arms around Ike's waist just lying there.

"Marth…Why are you suddenly crying? Is it because of what I did to you by agreeing to Peach?" Ike questions.

Marth moved himself out of Ike's lap, He wiped his tears away breathing to calm himself down before looking at the blue haired mercenary.

"No it's not that. It's just after I came back here I got a call…It was Roy telling me he has basically found better."

Ike looked down and then up at Marth, Inside he was jumping for joy for the fact Marth wasn't with him any longer but he couldn't show it because he knew Marth was hurting now and all he could do is comfort him as his friend which he was happy to do.

He pulled Marth in for a hug, Marth hugged back holding onto him. The room stayed silent for a while, Marth pulled away but still in his arms, He looked up at Ike. Marth moved closer to the mercenary capturing his lips in his own.

Ike kissed the upset prince back, He gently pushed him back on his back on the bed being on top of him kissing him, and Marth wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him closer.

Seconds passed, Ike pulled away and quickly got off of him, Marth sat up looking at him slightly confused.

"It's not a good idea to do this now…You just got out of a relationship and you're upset and not thinking right." Ike says.

"I know what I want, I want you, Ike…" Marth says.

"Are you sure?" Ike questions making sure Marth was really serious.

"I am positive." Marth replies pulling Ike back to him.

Ike kisses Marth passionately getting back on top of the prince, Marth replaces his arms back around Ike's neck.

The clothing of the two men shed quickly leaving them both exposed. They continue making out, touching each other. Ike and Marth's tongues dart into each others tongues exploring the craven of another, light moans filled the room.

Ike quickly lubricated his fingers with his saliva, He looks at the royal boy under him, Marth nods to him telling him go ahead, He moves one of his fingers inside moving it around, Marth winces at the intruding object inside of him, and Ike decides to add another moving them around thrusting them in and out, Marth winces and moans out loud.

Ike pulls out thinking he was finished with the first step, He then gently pulled both of Marth's legs over his shoulders positioning himself at his entrance.

"Are you ready, Prince Marth?" Ike asks.

"Y-Yes." Marth replies wrapping his arms around his neck.

Ike pushes himself inside the prince, Marth began screaming out in pain only to turn into pleasure, and He ordered the mercenary to move. Ike moved in a rhythm thrusting in an out making his royal prince moan in ecstasy, He then grabbed his member pumping it which made the prince moan louder gripping the mercenary roughly digging his nails into Ike's back, Ike grunted at the piercing of the nails but continued to push inside the royal boy hitting the prostate over and over each time lastly and finally sending Marth over the edge, Ike released afterwards and they both collapsed on the bed, Ike out of Marth.

Ike and Marth cuddled together, Marth rested his head on Ike's chest, Ike pulled the blanket up covering their naked bodies as they both fell asleep in each other's company.


	7. Morning

The peaceful lovely night went by quickly, Early morning came quickly. Ike and Marth were sound asleep cuddled together until they heard the door open, the two slowly woke and looked up to see a mortified mouth opened, Peach standing there.

"Oh my..." Peach says quickly closing the door and walking off.

"We better go after her…" Marth says.

"Yeah…But first we should shower." Ike replies getting up and picking up his prince going to the shower in their room to take a shower together.

Ike and Marth finished their shower together, they got out and quickly got dressed and headed out to find the princess.

Peach was standing in the hallway, she looked up to see the two blue haired boys walking up, she growled.

"Peach, I'm sorry you had to see that, I never wanted to hurt you, It's just I was always in love with Marth." Ike says.

"Marth, Marth, Marth, It's always him! Why can't it ever be me, I'm better than him." Peach shouts growling.

"I'm sorry Princess, The heart chooses who it wants, my heart chose Marth. You just have to accept it." Ike says walking off dragging the prince along who was silent.

Peach stood there and growled before following them into the cafeteria angrily.

"Accept it, How can I accept it that you're with Marth instead of me!" Peach shouts angrily.

"You need to accept it Princess, Ike is with me, not you…" Marth says.

Peach growls and walks off leaving the cafeteria going back to her room.

Ike and Marth sat at the table with their friends, Wolf, Link and Fox.

"It seems some steamy things went on last night want to share the details?" Link asks peering over the table at the two anxious to hear about their night.

"Yeah, tell us, tell us!" Fox chirps in.

Wolf smacks Fox and Link over the head glaring at the two, Link glared back and Fox just blinked.

"It's not nice to ask about people's nights, it's their business not yours and everyone in the building's business..." Wolf says sipping some tea.

Link says nothing, Fox just brushes it off like nothing even happened, Ike stayed silent observing the scene and Marth giggled at the sight of their friends.

One of the maids walked up to the table and gently tapped Marth on the shoulder with a small smile, Marth turned to her with a small smile to greet her.

"Prince Marth, you have a visitor, Dear." She says.

"A visitor?" Marth questions raising an eyebrow in question as to who would be visiting him here.

The maid moved leaving the group to attend other duties, there stood the red-headed boy, who was also a swords men, it was Roy the boy who had broken Marth's heart last night. He was standing there slightly shyly except he felt confident.

"Hello there, Marth." Roy says with a gentle smile.

The room was silent, the only sound you could hear was breathing and Marth's heartbeat puttering around nervously.


	8. Misunderstandings

The cafeteria was silent at least at Ike and Marth's table, Roy stood there looking around the place and at the different people. He observed the boy next to Marth but didn't think much of it, He coughed a bit to break silence.

"W-What are you doing here, Roy?" Marth questions.

"I have my reasons…Could we uh…Go to your room and talk alone…?" Roy questions.

Marth says nothing and looks to his friends and then to Ike, He sighs before standing up and begins to walk off, Roy just stands there.

"You might want to follow him, sir." Wolf says.

Roy says nothing, He ignore Wolf as he just saw him as a type of pet that belonged outside in the wilderness. He walked off following Marth.

"Don't worry Ike, I'm sure everything will be fine." Wolf says.

"I know, I'm not worried." Ike says covering up how he actually felt.

"You don't have to hide your emotions Ike, Not around me. I'm your friend." Wolf replies.

Ike smiles slightly. "Thanks and a great one as well."

Marth led Roy to his room, He walked into his room, and He turned to face Roy crossing his arms.

"Is this better for you, Roy?" Marth questions.

"Yes, thank you…Marth, I needed to come by because…I realized I needed to see you, I've made a mistake letting you go like that, and I love you." Roy cries running to the prince hugging him tightly crying into his chest.

Marth said nothing, He just looked down at the boy, He couldn't push him off for he felt it would be rude even though how much Roy hurt him, He just wrapped his arms around the red-haired boy comforting him, Roy pulled away and quickly stole a kiss from him.

It seemed Marth had forgotten to close the door, someone had walked by seeing this kiss between Roy and Marth, Which that someone was Ike who had immediately left the hallway going back to the cafeteria not knowing what to feel.

Marth quickly pulled away from the red-haired swords men who looked at him confused, Marth looked down at the floor and then back at him.

"W-What's wrong, Marth?" Roy questions.

"I can't get back together with you, Roy. You hurt me really badly and I don't think I can trust your feelings toward me…" Marth says.

Roy looks at the floor disappointed in on what Marth had said but he accepted his words, He looked back up at Marth.

"It's fine…But just so you know we will be seeing more of each other for I had been called to come into the event for they decided they needed another person." Roy says.

"Oh…Well good luck." Marth says with a small smile.

"Thanks….Do you think I could have my spot back in this room with you?" Roy questions.

"I already have a roommate…Ike." Marth says his heart fluttering as the words came off his lips, inside he was smiling but in this case he hid what he was feeling.

"Okay…I should let you get back to your friends, I have to find a room and unpack." Roy replies leaving.

Marth quickly leaves his room, skipping down the hall back to the cafeteria, He saw the back of his lovers head, and He smiled and skipped up to him wrapping his arms around the blue haired mercenary and kissed his cheek lovingly before sitting down next to him.

"I missed you, Ikey." Marth chimes.

"Oh really, It didn't seem like it when you and Roy were kissing…" Ike says coldly.

"Y-You saw that?" Marth questions horrified.

"Yeah I did…Shouldn't you be back with your boyfriend?" Ike asks.

"You idiot….I am with my boyfriend, He kissed me, I simply pulled away, you should really get your facts straight before jumping to the wrong conclusions!" Marth snaps hurt about how Ike could quickly assume he would go back to Roy after what the two boys shared last night.

Marth stood up and stomped off leaving the cafeteria, Ike watched him go then turned back to sip some tea, He saw Wolf was staring at him.

"Go after him." Wolf orders.

Ike sighs knowing he had to go after the prince to patch things up, He stood up and brushed himself off before walking off heading to the direction Marth went towards.


	9. Romeo and Juliet

Ike walked out into the balcony, It was a cool night, the moon was full and the stars shining bright, He saw his lovely prince standing on the balcony with his back turned towards him, He sighed and walked up to Marth and wrapped his arms around his waist lovingly.

"I'm sorry I reacted like that, I should have listened to your explanation…I'm just not good with people and I don't want this relationship to go wrong…I don't want to lose you, Marth." Ike says pulling away and standing next to him looking up at the sky.

"You won't lose me Ike, You know I don't feel anything for Roy anymore my feelings are completely turned towards you, I love you Ike." Marth says wrapping his arms around Ike's neck pulling him close and kissing him passionately.

Ike kisses the prince back wrapping his arms around his waist, they pull away and look at each other, Marth smiling.

"Do you accept my apologize, Prince Marth?" Ike questions.

"I accept my dear mercenary." Marth replies kissing his cheek.

Ike and Marth walk back into the cafeteria back to their friends and sit back down.

"So did Romeo and Juliet make up?" Wolf asks.

"Wait which one of us are you calling Juliet here, Wolf?" Marth questions.

"You my boy." Wolf says looking directly at Marth.

"W-What, Why can't Ike be Juliet, Why in the world do I have to be the Juliet in this relationship, Wolf?!" Marth shouts completely offended.

"Easy, you're the submissive one in the relationship." Wolf answers sipping some tea as his eyes never leave the angered prince.

Marth blushes slightly. "H-How do you know that I wasn't the one being the dominate one over Ike,Huh?"

"Easy...we heard you moaning and screaming all last night, and plus you're way to girly to be the dominate one." Wolf answers.

Marth growls and gets up.

"Where ya going, Marthy Dear?" Ike questions.

"We're going to our room, Ike. I'm going to dominate you to show I'm not girly and I"m just as manly as everyone here..." Marth answers pulling on Ike's cape dragging him along.

"Good luck…" Wolf says.

"Try not to hurt yourself there my friend, Marth!" Link shouts.


	10. Dominance

Marth dragged them to their bedroom, He quickly shut the door and pushed Ike down on the bed getting on top of him kissing him, Ike kissed the prince back wrapping his arms around the prince's waist, and Marth pulled away and looked into Ike's eyes.

"Let's make this snappy." Marth says.

"Whatever you wish my prince….But are you sure you want to be dominate?" Ike questions.

"Yes I'm sure." Marth answers shedding both of their clothing.

Marth quickly kissed Ike again before moving down kissing his neck, Ike felt this was wrong that it should be the other way around but he didn't fight for if he did there would be a hissy fit then neither one of them would get sex.

*Okay…What do I do…What the hell do I do?!* Marth thought for he had always been the submissive one and now it was his turn but he had no clue on what to do.

Ike growled slightly irritated, before Marth could do anything else Ike flipped Marth so he was on his back.

"Sorry Marth but…I don't think you being the dominate one here is going to work out for me…." Ike says pushing himself inside the prince who gasped in pain.

"W-Works for me…." Marth replies gripping Ike's shoulders as Ike thrusted inside him beginning to work a rhythm which made Marth moan more and more and slightly dig his nails into Ike's back which the pain of those nails actually felt great to Ike.

Ike quickly found the prostate, He began ramming into it multiple times harder each time. Marth moaned out Ike's name before they both finished together, Ike pulled out and laid with Marth as they fell asleep.

Outside the door was Link, Fox and Wolf. Link and Fox were listening in on Ike and Marth while Wolf just stood there ashamed to be hanging out with those two idiot.

"Well...Wolf you were right." Fox speaks up.

"I'm always right, Fox...and you the both of you are perverts…" Wolf replies walking off leaving Link and Fox behind.


	11. Prince's clean way

The next day arrived, everyone was sitting at the table for breakfast, and everyone went silently silent when Roy the returning competitor walked in with his food, His eyes searching for the familiar blue haired boy. His eyes glistened and walked over immediately taking a seat next to Marth.

"Good morning, Marth." Roy says with a bright smile.

"Morning, Roy…Have you settled in alright?" Marth asks.

"Yes I have, I actually have my own room which is pretty cool." Roy replies.

Ike just sits there silently observing, He knew he had no reason to be jealous but he just wanted to punch Roy in the face because of his attitude.

Everyone had eaten their breakfast, some left and some stayed to chat, Roy was rambling on about random things like his adventures and even talked about some memories.

"Sorry to interrupt but Marth could I steal you away?" Ike asks getting up from his spot

"Of course, Ike." Marth says with a smile before getting up and following after the blue haired mercenary.

Ike and Marth left the cafeteria, they were in the hallway somewhere in the mansion. Marth turns to Ike.

"What is it, Ike?" Marth asks.

Ike says nothing and kisses the prince, Marth kisses back before Ike pulls away and looks at the prince lovingly.

"You're mine, Marth." Ike says with a smile.

"Yes I'm yours." Marth says with a small smile looking up at Ike.

Ike kissed Marth again, Marth kisses back wrapping his arms around Ike's neck. Ike moves them towards the wall he wraps his arms around Marth's waist while Marth was leaning against the wall. Ike pulls away and kisses down Marth's neck.

Marth giggles. "You know this isn't the prince way to just make out in the hallway."

"Well good thing you're not home in your palace where things like this possibly couldn't happen." Ike replies sucking on the skin.

Marth moans lightly, Ike stops and recaptures Marth's lip in his own kissing him passionately, they pull away when they heard someone had stepped up and saw them, and this person was Roy his eyes wide open with shock. Marth shyly looks away while Ike faces Roy with a huge smirk.


	12. Anger

The three boys stood there silently, Ike not bothering to let the prince out of his grasp. Marth embarrassed looked at the ground and Roy who knew what was going through his head but I would guess he was pretty upset.

"S-So this is why you didn't want to get back together with me…" Roy says sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Roy." Marth apologizes.

"Don't bother, I can't believe you'd move on so quickly as if our relationship didn't mean anything!" Roy shouts.

"You shouldn't talk either…You're the one who decided to end our relationship because oh wait…You were the one who was cheating on me, now you're the one who didn't care about our relationship. I bet you used me until something better came along." Marth snaps.

"At least I had the courage and the respect to tell you, you just cowered and hid what kind of prince is that, how can someone like you lead one day?" Roy replies.

"How dare you bring that into this conversation, I care about my people, I wouldn't cower away while something bad was happening I would die for them if I needed to. I'm done with you." Marth says pulling away from Ike angrily and storming off leaving the two.

"Looks like you'll never get him back now…Now that you've blown it and plus you would never have another chance if you tried." Ike replies about ready to walk off.

"I will fight for him, you don't get to get off so easily. One of these days he might even miss me, He'd be begging to see me and be with me." Roy says smirking.

"I doubt that, you're nothing." Ike says walking off.

He growls and charges for Ike to attack him only for Wolf to get in the way and stop his attack.

"Get out of my way you mutt." Roy snaps.

"No…I will not let you hurt my friend. You need to stop this, it's not worth it. There's better out there, as well I heard you cheated on Marth so why crawl back? I thought you were perfectly happy with whoever you were with. Or did that not go so well, I bet you told this person about Marth and then that person dumped you. Roy…I know you're hurting but breaking up two people isn't the way to go about it, you need to be happy for Marth." Wolf says leaving.

Roy sighs, He looks to see Ike was already gone, He thought about Wolf said but didn't know whether to do it. He looked to the side of him to see Link and Fox, they were holding tea cups.

"Want some tea, it could help your anger." Link says.

"Definitely, it helped this boy right here, You should try it." Fox says giving the cup to Roy patting his back encouragingly

Roy only stayed silent accepting the tea sipping it along with Fox and Link.


	13. Moving on & Happy Endings

A couple of days had passed by since that day, Roy was walking around the mansion trying to clear his mind of Marth, and He turned the corner and ran into a girl.

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you ok?" He asks seeing the girl on the ground, He held a hand out to her pick her up.

"No…I'm broken…My heart has been shattered into a million pieces!" The girl cries.

"Tell me about it….Wait…I remember you, you're the princess from last year, Peach." Roy answers.

"Yes I am….Roy you've come back!" Peach shouts realizing it was the boy from last year, she happily hugging him. He hugs back and pulls away from the girl observing her seeing how much she has changed from last year.

"So Princess, Who's the jerk who broke your heart?" Roy asks curious.

"It was Ike…He chose Prince Marth over me…" Peach cries.

"I'm sorry…Well It's hurts me that Marth moved on with Ike…I hate him…" Roy says.

"I hate Marth, Marth is the reason I'm hurting like this…" Peach begins to cry her eyes out.

Roy looked at the upset princess feeling her pain, He put his arms around her holding her close comforting her.

"There, there princess…I know it's hard…But There's better people out there, We shouldn't be sitting here graveling…You're a princess so you won't have any trouble finding a man to love and adore you and your charming self." Roy comforts.

She looks up at him with a small smile. "Y-You think so…?"

"Yes, you're a beautiful woman, anyone would be lucky to be with you." Roy replies with a gentle smile.

She hugs him again before looking into his eyes, the two move in close and share a small kiss.

"We don't need them, we have each other." Peach says finally realizing that.

"Will you be my princess, Princess Peach?" Roy asks.

"Yes I love to be with you, Roy." Peach replies kissing his cheek happily.

The two leave the hallway going into the cafeteria to see everyone there, they saw Ike and Marth sitting at their usual spot and their usual spot. Peach and Roy look over before agreeing to go over and announce their news.

"Guess what, Guys?!" Peach shouts.

"You're pregnant with Mario's baby?" Link asks.

She growls. "No!"

"Tell us, Peach." Ike says wanting her to get to the point so she would shut her mouth.

"Roy and I are together!" Peach shouts happily.

"That's great to hear, we're all happy for you." Marth says with a gentle smile.

"Good luck with her, Roy. You'll need it." Ike whispers.

"I heard that!" Peach shouts.

"Oh and Peach, Be careful with Roy as well." Marth says.

"Marth!" Roy shouts.

"Just saying…" Marth says.

Roy and Peach sat with the group, they talked and were happy in each other's presence, No one was arguing or making other's upset.

"How about I return to your home land with you after this?" Ike asks.

"W-What about your home?" Marth asks.

"I want to be with you, and you can't leave your people someday you'll be their king. I could be your mercenary. I will protect you with my life.

"I love you." Marth says kissing him.

Ike pulls away and looks into his loves eyes. "I love you too, Prince Marth."

Everything from their was smooth sailing, no ex-lovers getting in the way of the two, they even moved in together once the event ended, going back to Marth's home land. They stayed together, Marth became king and Ike became his right hand mercenary and they got married.


End file.
